


what's lost in me is you

by birdsandivory



Series: A Klance Study [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wrestling, he's trying, klance, no particular timeline for this one, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory
Summary: The ring had been picked out just before the New Year. A perfect gold band rests inside of the box he holds in his hands behind his back, and now that February has finally rolled around, he can execute the ultimate romantic marriage proposal.Or plea, since it isKeithhe’s planning on popping the question to.





	what's lost in me is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverine/gifts).



> This is for my friend Silv, one of my true valentines, lovely to have during this cold and wintery month of love. Happy V-Day, dearest, several days before V-Day lol. <3 
> 
> Hope everyone likes some cute ass Klance proposals!

Lance has waited _months_ for this moment.

He isn’t the best planner, not by far, and there’s something about secrets that he just can’t hold inside. But, for once, he’s managed to keep an entire _‘please marry me’_ under wraps — and only because it’s his own idea, of course.

The ring had been picked out just before the New Year. A perfect gold band rests inside of the box he holds in his hands behind his back, and now that February has finally rolled around, he can execute the ultimate romantic marriage proposal.

Or plea, since it is _Keith_ he’s planning on popping the question to.

It would be simple.

The paladin he adores is no ‘date night’ guy, Lance knows, so as he steps over to the couch where his boyfriend is watching television in his mismatched pajamas — he tells himself that getting on one knee in front of a man in faded boxers littered with printed wolves on Valentine’s Day is as _The Notebook_ as it’s going to get.

But, he can live with that.

Sauntering up to the other, he catches Keith shoving a handful of microwave popcorn into his mouth, eyes rolling over the screen as he munches — and Lance somehow finds the fact that he has a stray corn kernel stuck to the side of his bottom lip kind of cute. And it’s only when the man reaches up to wipe at his face and catches him staring that Lance is spurred into action, moving to lean against the arm of the loveseat.

“Hey, whatcha watchin’?”

“It _was_ my favorite movie.” Keith sighs, grabbing for the remote and attempting to fast forward through whatever commercial is stopping him from enjoying a rerun of Freaky Friday. Live t.v. can only help so much, though, and he’s just hopped from one advertisement to another, red roses and balloons taking up most of the screen. Lance laughs a little when the paladin huffs, tossing the offending tech aside and settling into his corner with a grunt. “Dumb consumer’s holiday.”

“What, Valentine’s Day?” Lance shouldn’t be surprised that the other feels this way about a holiday as showy and decorated as _The Day of Love,_ but he is — if only because he’s mourned the lack of someone special to celebrate it with since grade school. “Don’t you think it’s romantic?”

“It’s just about sales and presents. What’s romantic about that?”

They hurt a little more than he’d like them to, Keith’s words, and part of him wonders if he’s made a mistake — choosing today of all days to ask a guy to spend the rest of his life with him.

Lance tries to hide his disappointment — the way he shies away from the other — just a bit. “Oh, yeah… I guess that’s true.”

“Look at this commercial — it’s just a ploy to sell diamonds.” Keith pops another few bites of popcorn into his mouth, gesturing offhandedly at the screen. “Imagine, you proposing to me on Valentine’s Day like no other moment is good enough. What a cliche.”

“Haha… yeah. Why would I... do that?” Lance purses his lips to keep from frowning and it’s then that he notices Keith has gone eerily silent. Blue eyes dare to look up at the Black Lion, a strangely stiff expression on his face as his gaze falls from Lance’s own to the hands he has locked behind his back.

His grip on the box tightens.

“Lance,” Keith’s tone is questioning, spoken from behind a full mouth and teeth that are chewing slower with every passing moment until they come to a halt, violet eyes widening just a fraction, “what’s behind your back?”

“Nothing!” The box is slippery in his sweating hands, but he holds fast to it, ears burning and cheeks on fire as Keith sets his bowl down, standing slowly from the couch as if he’s trying to avoid scaring away a skittish animal.

“It’s something — _what is it?_ ” He can practically hear Keith’s heavy breathing, pale face somehow even more ghostly than usual, though he can tell his patience is still being tried as he keeps silent. “ _Lance._ ”

He’s not sure when it happens, but the former Blade swarms him.

“It’s nothing — really!” Lance shrieks the moment Keith throws his arms around him, attempting to grab for the box the sharpshooter’s hiding and as a last ditch effort, he has to release one of his own thin limbs to try and push the man away — body wriggling from a vice grip for just a second before a lean body is on him again. “Hey, get _off_ me!”

**Pinch.**

“Not until you show me—”

**Grope.**

“ _Hands!_ ”

It’s a struggle to keep Keith away, and it isn’t until their wrestling brings them both to the ground — Lance on his back, one arm still holding the engagement ring twisted uncomfortably under him, and the other sitting victoriously on his hips above with that same old determined look on his face.

Man, he wants to marry this guy so bad.

And the thought is so strong that he can barely put up more of a fight when gloved hands dig themselves beneath him to grab for the box — successfully pulling it from between the red paladin's fingers.

It’s when he notices Keith is shaking.

Lance doesn’t want to think it true, because it’s _Keith,_ but when both of those pale, gloved hands hold the promise so tightly that he could crush it into himself...

Yeah, Keith is shaking.

And Lance feels that crippling embarrassment, the feeling that his romantic ideas are stupid, all the way down to how he wants to propose. He can’t do much about it now, laid out for the man to judge, his own ideals about novelty holidays making him sneer at Lance’s efforts; and the sharpshooter is pretty sure he has to leave town and change his name now to save himself the humiliation.

Keith just stares at the parcel instead, however, opening it with a look of disbelief, as if he didn’t really think there’d be a ring in there.

“Look, I… I’ll just wait ‘til tomorrow!” He makes a move to snatch the ring back, but the black paladin’s reflexes are too quick, pulling it away from him and into his own chest — his teeth bared and gritted, eyes conflicted. He’s used to that wounded animal look, but at this moment, he thinks it out of place for someone who rolls his eyes at a dozen flowers and three little words. “It’s too cliche, right?” Lance laughs listlessly, letting his arms fall over his eyes instead, feeling a little defeated. “I’ll wait.”

There’s a palpable silence, but it settles just as Keith does, adjusting himself more comfortably atop him; Lance peeks up from between his arms, watching the way the man looks at the gold band.

As if there are a hundred things running through his mind.

And then, Keith looks at _him._

“If… you’re gonna propose to me on _Valentine’s Day…,_ ” his voice is an unbelievable, skeptical, incredulous laugh, “…you _better_ commit.”

Lance stares at him for a long time.

At first, he thinks Keith has to be kidding, that he’ll shove the ring back into his hands and agree that it’s a terrible, unoriginal idea — giving into holiday fever like everyone else on the planet. But he doesn’t, reaching out and offering it to him with the most annoyingly expectant face he’s ever seen.

“Hurry up before I change my mind.”

Lance tries not to look so eager when he finally realizes that his boyfriend _wants_ to be proposed to.

He takes the ring after wrestling his own arms from beneath their combined weight, treating it almost as if it’s the only one in the world; and this time, _he’s_ shaking. Lance remedies his own twitching fingers by taking the man’s hands in his, the band imprinting on their joined palms.

It’s the moment of truth, and all he can do is bide his time.

“Look… I had a speech—”

“Come _on!_ ”

He jumps a little at the other’s sudden shout, but looking at Keith, he sees that it’s just the product of his _own_ embarrassment. The blush on those pale cheeks grows darker, and his violet eyes are burning holes in the flesh of their entwined fingers. It makes Lance feel a little better about his nervousness, but he still swallows thickly, his voice so small and unlike him as he asks, “will you marry me?”

Keith’s body must have been tensely wound against him until that moment, because he exhales as if he’s been holding his breath, and if he didn’t lean down to press a quick kiss to Lance’s lips — a silent answer when he can’t find the right combination of syllables — he’d have thought he just wasn’t getting one at all.

Lance feels on top of the world when the other wordlessly pulls off his glove and shoves the ring onto his finger the next moment. It’s on the wrong hand, but for some reason, he can’t bring himself to say anything about it.

The paladin stares at the band with an unimpressed look, but they both know it’s just because he’s too _Keith_ to admit how happy he is.

A dark brow is raised, eyes softening as they look his way, lips curling into a teasing smirk.

“Valentine’s Day, huh?”

Lance props himself up and onto his elbows, grinning.

“Could be worse. I could have asked on your birthday.”

“Shut up.”

“Or Christmas.”

“ _Ugh._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! And don't be afraid to find me on [Tumblr](http://birdsandivory.tumblr.com). I love talking about the boys!


End file.
